


Seeking the seal

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Faramir is searching for the seal of his office.





	Seeking the seal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 30 (G55). Prompt covered: seal of the stewards

“Where is it?”

Faramir scratches his head. He has been looking for the seal of the stewards for the past hour. So far he has had no success in finding it. He has looked everywhere in the office except for one locked drawer. This drawer is located at the top of the drawers connected to his father’s desk. Well, his desk ever since he was installed as the ruling Steward of Gondor. But the key to the drawer he also cannot find. 

He needs to find the seal to be able to seal a few letters. These letters the messenger needs to take to the encampment at the field of Cormallen. It would not do to send the letters without the seal of the stewards on it. But if he cannot find the seal soon then Faramir knows that the letters will have to be sent without it. These letters need to be sent today. 

“My lord, can I help you with something?”

“Yes, you can, Barhador. Do you know where the key to this drawer is?”

Faramir points to the concerning drawer as he looks at Barhador, his Senechal. He had quickly decided to make good use of his Barhador’s unexpected arrival. In fact, he has not heard his Barhador arriving until he spoke up. That deeply he was emerged in his concern about finding the seal. 

“I know where your father stores the key, my lord.”

So saying, Faramir sees the Barhador reaching to the top of one of the closets. From there, Faramir sees him taking a key. With this key Barhador opens the drawer. And lo and behold, Faramir has finally found the seal he was so long looking for. Once the drawer is open, Barhador hands him the key. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?”

“No, Barhador. There is nothing you can do for me right now. You have already helped me tremendously by opening the drawer.”

“It was a pleasure to aid you, my lord.”

Barhador bows and leaves the room. Faramir turns his attention back to his letters now that he is alone and in possession of the seal of the stewards. He quickly seals the letters with the seal before placing it back in the drawer. He locks the drawer and puts the key on a chain which he hangs around his neck. Now it is only waiting for the messenger to come and collect the letters. 


End file.
